1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to pill bottles and apparatuses and methods for dispensing pills from pill bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
Every day, millions of people endure the laborious procedure of prying or twisting off a pill bottle cap; turning the bottle upside down; dumping too few or too many pills in their hand; repeating the procedure or returning extras to the bottle; and finally putting the cap back on. This process which is particularly difficult and painful for those with arthritic conditions or other motor difficulties, is then repeated later in the day and the next day, and the next. Accordingly, and apparatus and method is needed to eliminate this repetitious process and to dispense only the desired number of pills every time. The present invention provide this.